The present invention is directed to the field of devices used to create cutouts in sheetrock walls for electrical devices and junction boxes. A recurring problem for do-it-yourself homeowners and professional contractors is accurately locating a hole for the electrical junction box that is both square and level. The present invention in its various embodiments, solves this problem in a simple and accurate fashion.